peterpanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mermaids
The mermaids are magical creatures that live in the waters of Neverland. The mermaids appear in many books and movies based on Peter Pan as well as in the Disney Fairies books. Mermaids are very vain and very dangerous and have been known to drown people. Biography The mermaids dwell in the lagoon. They enjoy the company of Peter Pan but they are malevolent towards everyone else, including the fairies and lost boys. They possess an enchanting beauty but they offensive and irritating. Whenever someone tries to take a closer look(apart from peter), they splash them relentlessly. They occupy the rock pools and the ocean around Marooners' Rock, and their homes are coral caves beneath the waves. They retire to their caverns at sunset and rising tide, as well as in anticipation of storms. The mermaids change as the moon turns. They utter strange calls. They maybe the reason why the lagoon is so dangerous at night. Even Peter Pan stays away from these magical water nymphs when nighttime comes. Personality They are hedonistic, frivolous and arrogant; they sing and play mermaid games all day, like blowing bubbles. They love to bask on the rocks and groom themselves. However, the mermaids can be very vicious, especially during the night. Physical attributes The mermaids are very beautiful and attractive women with hair colour ranging from blonde, black and red to green,pink or gold. Their eyes also come in many different colors. The upper body of a mermaid is a lovely humanoid being with webbed hands and skin covered in very fine scales. They can look like women of different nationalities. Near the waist, her body becomes fish-like and is covered in beautiful multicoloured scales. Instead of legs she has the long slim tail of a fish with large fins. In the Disney version there are several red headed ones. One has golden seaweed with hair that covers her breast, another has a lily headband and pink seashell bra another has golden seaweed to hold her hair in a ponytail and a pink seashell bra. There are several blondes as well. One has an orange starfish and a white lily necklace to cover her breast, another has a pink seashell bra and pink starfish in her hair, while another has a pink seashell bra and a pink lily headband. There are also several black headed mermaids. One has an orange starfish bra and a blue lily pad in her hair, while another has a white seashell bra and a yellow lily headband, and another has a ponytail and a yellow starfish bra. category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Sherk characters Category:Females Appearances in Adaptions Disney Peter Pan They appear in the film when Peter takes Wendy to their lagoon to meet them. They happily welcome Peter and gather around him to hear his stories. However, when they see Wendy, they become jealous and attempt to drown her. They assault her by splashing her with their tails. A furious Wendy threatens to throttle them with a seashell but Peter prevents her, stating they were only having fun. Hook comes with his prisoner, Tiger Lily, and the mermaids dive below to hide. Disney Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland The mermaids make a cameo in this film. When Peter and Jane are flying over Neverland, the mermaids grab her. Jane is enchanted by them as they dress her in mermaid garb. Just as one tries to pour water on Jane, Peter comes and takes her away, causing the water to pour on two of the blonde mermaid's friends. Peter Pan(2003) Mermaids are darker, more mysterious creatures in this adaptation. They possess a haunting beauty but their lips hide sharp teeth, their skin is unearthly pale and their webbed hands end in claws. One tries to drown Wendy, but Peter stops her. Their language consists of hisses. They are in touch with all things mysterious and seem to know about everything that occurs in Neverland. They informed Peter about where Hook was holding John and Michael hostage. Peter Pan and the Pirates These mermaids are just like the ones in the Disney version. They are beautiful, love Peter Pan and hate Wendy and the Lost Boys. However, they are much more powerful and dangerous. Their beautiful voices can mesmerize listeners and they have powers over the sea and water. Only one mermaid is friendly; Crooked Tail. She was once the most beautiful mermaid of them all but an experiment to enhance her loveliness changed her into a green-skinned hag with pink hair and a moustache. "The Ruby" Two mermaids steal a map from Crooked Tail but half of it is torn off and left behind. A pirate enters the lagoon but grows fearful as the mermaids nearly topple the boat. They then mesmerize the pirate and give him the map to the Neverland Ruby. "Vanity, Thy Name is Mermaid" "Nibs and the Mermaids" The New Adventures of Peter Pan These mermaids are beautiful and colourful creatures with the tails of tropical fish. Despite their innocent and lovely appearance, they are dangerous creatures who should not be trifled with. They will grab anyone who comes to the lagoon into the watery depths, even Peter Pan who, in this version, they show no love or fondness towards. The waters of their lagoon can turn anyone evil. The mermaids' power does not reach beyond the boundaries of the lagoon. "Girl Power" Two mermaids try to lure Wendy into the water but she refuses, well aware of their motives. Tinkerbell pesters Wendy and the latter accidentally hits her, sending the fairy falling. One mermaid, seeing the fairy's fall, wastes no time in trying to drag her under. However, Wendy catches Tinkerbell before she hits the water. The mermaid swims away. "Peter's Choice" "Alone" Peter Pan, Wendy, Tinkerbell and Tiger Lily set out to gather ingredients for a potion to save Neverland. On of the ingredients is water from the Mermaids' Lagoon. Wendy and Peter distract the mermaids but the blue mermaid notices Tiger Lily taking some water and swims in to attack. The princess manages to leap out of the way before the mermaid can catch her. Pan(2015) There are several kinder mermaids in this movie. They are all played by Cara Delevinge. They have long white-blonde hair, pale white skin and long eel-like tails with lacy fins. Their tails are bioluminescent and glow with blue and silver light. Their tails are also electric, making the mermaids the only creatures that the crocodiles fear and the only beings capable of keeping the huge reptiles at bay. When Peter is dragged underwater by a crocodile, three mermaids sense him and his good heart. They use their powers to frighten the croc and deliver Peter back safely to his companions.category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Sherk characters Category:Females